Saga
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Por fin ah llegado la saga de Amoroso tormento...por fin actualice
1. Default Chapter

El despertador sonó a eso de las 6:00 de la mañana. Con un movimiento ágil apago aquel aparato. Bostezo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y paso su mano hacia el otro lado buscando un cuerpo al que abrigar, pero no lo encontró. Suspiro y antes de levantarse.  
  
-Se te hará tarde. Ya esta listo tu baño y el desayuno casi esta listo, baja pronto- desde la puerta se podía observar a Anna con algunas toallas en la mano y con un delantal amarrado en su cintura.  
  
-Hoy te levantaste muy temprano- contesto Yoh con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes mucho que hacer?- continuo el joven mientras esperaba una respuesta.   
  
-En parte sí; todavía tengo mucho que lavar y me falta limpiar el sótano, pero…-la joven hizo una pausa para después mirar a Yoh con una cara desaprobadora.- y por otra parte, ya se acabaron las vacaciones y hoy regresas a trabajar; no querrás tenerme aquí sin dinero y muriéndome de hambre ¿verdad?  
  
-No como crees Annita, mejor y me doy una ducha.- sonrío con una gota saliéndole por la frente.  
  
-Pues date prisa- para después seguir su camino y alejarse de la habitación de ambos.  
  
Yoh dio un pequeño vistazo al despertador el cual marcaba que estaba retrasado por 15 minutos. Se levanto más rápido que un rayo y fue directo al baño Sauna.  
  
En la cocina Anna ya había terminado de poner la mesa y servir respectivamente sus platos. Ese día cumplían su primer Aniversario de casados y tenia varias sorpresas reservadas a lo que acudió en ayuda de Tamao y Pilika. Se sintió un poco aturdida y se sentó en su silla con la mano deteniéndose la cabeza.  
  
-¿Té pasa algo?- pregunto el shaman quien estaba adecuadamente vestido para ir a trabajar.  
  
-Eh?!!!!!..- exclamo la chica con todo el asombro reflejado en su cara y parándose sospechosamente de la mesa.  
  
-¿Te veo algo enferma? Deberías de descansar esta tarde…- dijo el joven tomando asiento y viendo a su joven esposa con preocupación.  
  
-No te fijes en pequeñeces; es tarde y tendrás muchos problemas así, que come lo más rápido posible.  
  
-Sí…- pronuncio algo alarmado a lo que la itako solo sonrío.  
  
El desayuno paso silenciosamente; Era hora de despedirse, Anna acompaño a Yoh hasta afuera de la pensión..  
  
-No tengo que ir a trabajar hoy,¿sabes?-dijo el shaman mirándola serio a los ojos.  
  
-¿Y por que no irías a trabajar?  
  
-Es que en el desayuno te note algo extraña, como enferma, ¿tal vez pescaste un resfriado?  
  
Anna se acerco a la cara del shaman y lo beso; Él al principio se sorprendió pero igual correspondió…  
  
-Ya es tarde. Mejor vete al trabajo..  
  
-Nos vemos entonces…-dijo sonriendo como de costumbre  
  
Yoh se alejo en el horizonte mientras Anna esperaba a que llegaran Tamao y Pilika. Sorpresivamente ellas salieron detrás de unos arbustos enfrente de la pensión…  
  
-Creo que ya se fue.Sal Tamao…  
  
-¡Pilika! Que hacen escondidas ahí?! -exclamó Anna  
  
-Esperábamos a que Yoh saliera y así no se diera cuenta..  
  
-No era necesario que se escondieran mientras el se iba; hubieran venido mas tarde…  
  
-Y para que nos necesita?-Pregunto Tamao..  
  
-Lo que pasa es que hoy……  
  
-Es su aniversario….-interrumpió Pilika  
  
-Sí…¬¬…y necesito que hagan algunos favores..  
  
-Acaso hay problemas en la joven pareja?- mirando maliciosamente a Anna  
  
-No es eso.// Solo que hace mucho que no ve a sus amigos y me gustaría que en nuestro Aniversario hacer una pequeña reunión con todos sus amigotes esos.  
  
-Ah era eso-dijo Pilika con algo de decepción.  
  
-Me parece muy buena idea. Yo me haré cargo de las compras. Nos vemos, no tardare mucho.-Tamao se fue a la tienda por las compras y Pilika toma del brazo a Anna y metiéndola a la pensión..  
  
-Vamos! Tenemos que hacer muchas llamadas. A ver veamos..primero llamaremos a mi hermano, luego a Len, esperemos que Liserg pueda venir…  
  
-Me saldrá cara la cuenta de teléfono.. Y-Y °°  
  
-Y que le vas a dar de regalo de Aniversario?  
  
-Pilika esas cosas no se preguntan ¬//¬  
  
-Jejeje..ya entiendo..Anna.. te lo tenias muy escondidito..  
  
-De que hablas?  
  
-De nada, de nada.  
  
La rubia solo se reservo a poner cara de "¿what?". Pilika sento a Anna enfrente de una mesa en la sala que tenia un telefono..  
  
-A quien llamaremos primero?….ya se..ah Len..  
  
-Uy…Pilika..tu tampoco te quedas atras..  
  
-No se a que te refieres! //  
  
-Bueno…como veo que no estas en condiciones… lo llamare yo..  
  
Anna tomo el telefono y marco..  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Si? Habla a la Mansion de los Tao, con quien desea hablar?  
  
-Jun? Eres tu?  
  
-…si..pero quien ha..?.. Anna? Cuanto tiempo.. ^^  
  
-Si.. casi un año…  
  
-A que se debe tu llamada?  
  
-Les llamo para invitarlos a una Reunion en la pension…  
  
-Una Reunion?  
  
-Si..es que hoy..hace un año..Yoh y yo nos casamos..  
  
-Es cierto! Su aniversario..Claro que iremos..es hoy verdad?  
  
-Si a las 6:00 de la tarde..  
  
-Nos vemos entonces..-y colgaron el telefono..  
  
-Van a venir?-pregunto Pilika.  
  
-Si, aquí estaran a las 6:00  
  
-Ahora llamemos a Liserg ^^  
  
-Estas de muy buen humor desde que llame a los Tao   
  
-No es cierto. Cambiando de tema, sabes el telefono de Liserg?  
  
-Si..esta en esta agenda..-mientras sacaba un librito azul de una pequeña comoda.  
  
Anna volvio a tomar el telefono y marcar..  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Hola..quisiera hablar con Liserg.  
  
-El habla…  
  
-Liserg?…soy yo.. Anna, como has estado?  
  
-Hola Anna..bien y tu?  
  
-Bien, gracias. Te llamo para invitarte a una reunion en nuestra casa.  
  
-Cuando?  
  
-Hoy a las 6:00 iras?  
  
-Claro.. nos vemos en la pension.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-Yo llamare a mi hermano..  
  
Pilika le quito el telefono a Anna y empezo a marcar…  
  
-Hola, habla Horo di donde y cuando es la pachanga..  
  
-Hermano, soy yo, Pilika..  
  
-Hola Pilika! Donde es la pachanga?  
  
-En la casa de Yoh a las 6:00 de la tarde..  
  
-Esta bien, llevare chelas, ahí te ves!  
  
-Nos vemos- y colgo- listo, quien falta?  
  
- Veamos..nos falta Manta, Ryu y Hao.  
  
-Vas a invitar a Hao?  
  
-Si. Despues de todo es el hermano de Yoh y hace mucho que no se ven.  
  
-Bueno, entonces que esperas para llamar?  
  
-Es mi casa y yo llamo cuando quiero   
  
-Si ya se me ese cuento. Llamaras tu o lo hare yo.  
  
-Suelta ese telefono yo llamare..  
  
**************************  
  
-Listo. Por fin terminamos.  
  
-Srta, Anna ya llegue-decia Tamao que entraba a la casa con un monton de bolsas de comida.  
  
-Son muchas Tamao, no crees que exagerastes?- decia mientras ayudaba a Tamao con las bolsas.  
  
-Si va a venir el joven Horo no van a hacer muchas bolsas.  
  
-^^u Si es verdad. Bien preparare la cena.  
  
**************************  
  
Yoh aun no llegaba a su trabajo cuando pasaba por una tienda de curiosidades..  
  
-Vere que venden aqui ^^- Entra a la tienda  
  
-En que le puedo ayudar?-se le acerco una muchacha que le hacia referencia  
  
-Buscaba un regalo...-decia mientras hacia una referencia atolondrada  
  
-Para su novia?  
  
-Bueno si..pero no..es para mi esposa -dijo mientras el color de su cara se enrojecia considerablemente.  
  
-Se ve muy joven para estar casado..  
  
-jejejejeje  
  
-Venga por aqui, le enseñare algunas cositas..-guiandolo hacia unos estantes  
  
-Gracias..  
  
**************************  
  
-Ya acabamos con el aseo, en que mas le ayudamos srta. Anna?  
  
-En que mas le ayudamos?!! Si nos trato como criadas!!  
  
-No exages Pilika..¬¬..solo es el aseo que hago yo a diario..pueden descansar que eso es todo.  
  
-Ah bueno, ire a ver tele!-Pilika corria la sala a prender el televisor.  
  
-No vas a ir a ver la tele Tamao?  
  
-No, mejor le ayudo con la cena. Que esta preparando?  
  
-Primero prepare una ensalada europea, arroz con curry mi favorito, tepanyaki con mole poblano y estoy haciendo el postre...  
  
-Le ayudare...  
  
**************************  
  
Ese dia mas tarde....  
  
Pension Asakura 5:48 pm  
  
-Tamao ayudame a poner la mesa!  
  
-Si ya voy..  
  
-Pilika tu tambien deberias ayud....  
  
Pilika estaba sentada comiendo galletas enfrente de la telesion viendo "Tamao Cupido"  
  
-Dale duro! super patada de Tamao Cupido!!Golpe de Hierro de Tamao Cupido!!!  
  
-PILIKA!!!!!  
  
-AH!!!Que?! no me asustes asi!!  
  
-Haz estado todo el dia de floja viendo el maraton de 24hrs de "Tamao Cupido"!!  
  
-Tu me dijistes que viera tele ¬¬  
  
-Pero no todo el dia!!  
  
-Esta bien, ya no vere el maraton...-toma el control y le cambia a Shin-Chan- Ey! Shin-Chan! mi programa favorito....-grito mientras hacia el bugi de las pompas al igual que Shin-chan...  
  
(N/A: Que comercialsote de FOX KIDS me avente ¬¬)  
  
-PPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ahora que quieres???!!!  
  
-Esto.....-Anna avanzo hacia el televisor y de un jalon lo desconecto-..asi esta mejor..  
  
-Justo cuando se iba empezar el muchaco enmascarado! T.T  
  
-Ven a ayudarnos ¬¬.-  
  
-OK Y.Y  
  
**tock**tock** 


	2. Capitulo 2

**tock-tock**  
  
- Creo que ya llegaron,ire a abrir la puerta-  
  
Anna abrio la puerta y se encontro con Horo-horo,Liserg y Manta..  
  
- Pasen muchachos,llegan temprano..-dijo Anna abriendoles camino a que pasaran.  
  
- Horo-horo nunca llega tarde a una comida!!-  
  
- Ya me di cuenta ¬¬u-  
  
- Y donde esta Yoh y los demas?-pregunto Liserg a Anna  
  
- Todavia no han llegado,pero pasen a la sala a sentarse-  
  
- Hermano!!-  
  
- Pilika me axfisias!!-  
  
- Lo siento, ven, ya se empezo los Power Rangers!  
  
- Al tiro! Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.  
  
Horo-horo corrio como niño chiquito hasta la sala a ver los Power Rangers....  
  
- Llegamos a tiempo?  
  
- Eso es lo que me extraña por que refiriendose a ti siempre llegas tarde Hao.  
  
- Me extrañabas verdad? A poco todavia no te hartas del mequetrefe de mi hermano.  
  
- Siento desilusionarte pero no, todavia sigo muy enamorada de Yoh y mas en estos momentos.  
  
- Como que mas en estos momentos¬¬?  
  
- No es de tu incumbencia-  
  
- Bueno ya no importa,ire a ver a los Power Rangers version porno-  
  
- No tenemos esos canales-  
  
- Tienes tele?-  
  
- SI Hao-Anna perdia los estribos rapidamente y amenazaba al joven de cabellos largos castaño,con sonrisa angelical,mirada penetrante y con un cuerpo que...STOP..ya me sali del tema...^^y amenzaba al joven de cabellos largos castaño,con sonrisa angelical,mirada penetrante..ouch...otra vez..bueno lo queria golpear fuertemente en esa cabezota de impertinente y con esos ojos que hacen que...DEMONIOS!  
  
- Vamos a la sala,Hao-  
  
- Esta bien,pero no me toques enano de mala guero-  
  
- Y yo que trataba de ser amable ^^U-  
  
********************  
  
- Espero que Anna me perdone por llegar tarde- dijo Yoh escondiendo un paquete en su mochila-Bueno, si me quiere golpear, tendra que esperar,por que tengo mucha hambre^^-  
  
***Tock-tock***  
  
- Anna! abreme! olvide las llaves en mi cuarto...Anna?-  
  
- Ya voy!-  
  
- Vamos Anna, que me estoy muriendo de hambre-  
  
Anna abre la puerta con la expresion de siempre....  
  
- Hola Annita,ya llegue...-  
  
- Si no me lo dices,no me doy cuenta-  
  
- Por cierto...-el joven se acerca a Anna- Te queria decir que....-  
  
- Despues me lo diras-expreso la Itako jalando de la corbata hasta adentro.  
  
- Pero..Anna...me ahorcas...-  
  
- No hay tiempo..tenias hambre verdad?-  
  
- Si..pero...hay algo...-  
  
- Eh dicho que despues-  
  
Anna avienta al shaman en la sala donde esta decorada con globos,sepertinas y todos sus amigos alrededor de la mesa aplaudiendo por la aparicion del shaman..  
  
- Miren ya llego,ahora podremos comer-  
  
- Callate Loro-loro, esta es casa agena-  
  
- Pero que....- Articulo el shaman con varias incognitas en al cabeza  
  
- Este es uno de mis regalos de Aniversario-  
  
- Venga joven Yoh,tome asiento-  
  
- Me alegra verlos despues de tanto tiempo de no vernos-  
  
- Si a nosotros tambien,ahora dame de comer antes de que mate a alguien-  
  
Ouch...  
  
- Con decir que no, era suficiente..@-@  
  
- Ahora que Loro-loro se ah callado ¬¬ les traje un regalo a los dos- Len saco un pequeño paquete  
  
- Eres tan rico y solo te alcanzo para eso?..hijole mano..-  
  
- Callate ¬¬... tomen-  
  
Yoh tomo el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de colores con muchos chibi-Len en la decoracion...el shaman lo abrio y...  
  
- WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Son dos pases para la gira mundial de Bob! Gracias Len!-  
  
- Y no se preocupen por los gastos en transporte y hospedaje,ya esta todo pagado-  
  
- Me gusto la parte en que todo estaba pagado.-dijo Anna  
  
- Lo suponia-  
  
- Ahora el mio- Jun se acerco a Anna y le dio una bolsa de plastico negra- Este regalo es exclusivo para Anna.-  
  
- Y que es?-dijo la Itako  
  
- Ropa sensual-susurro en su oido  
  
- Ropa..se...n......su....a............l-dijo Anna colorada pero en susurro  
  
- Si, espero te quede esa talla, si te queda chica no importa, solo la tendras puesta unos minutos mientras Yoh...-  
  
- Jun!!!!!!!!!-  
  
- Lo siento hable de mas.-  
  
- Sigue mi regalo y tal como hizo Jun, este regalo es solo para mi amigo Yoh..^^  
  
- Que es Horo?  
  
- Toma- Horo le paso una pequeña caja- Son para la noches de pasion que tengan, ya saben, hay que cuidarse.  
  
- ........................HORO!!!................-  
  
- Sabia que te gustaria mi regalo ^^-  
  
- No hay problema con tu regalo Horo, lo que mas me molesta es que lo hayas dicho con el tono de voz tan alto..¬¬-  
  
- Pero si nadie escucho^^-  
  
- mirada asesina de parte de todos-  
  
- O ustedes oyeron algo chicos?^^-  
  
-Todo!!!-  
  
- Chismosos ¬¬-  
  
- Es hora de mi regalo!!- Manta saco de su mochila una laptop de la ultima generacion.- Con esto estaran al dia en el mundo de la Internet!  
  
- Gracias Manta-  
  
- De nada Anna-  
  
- Creo que me daran un buen dinero por vender esta cosa-inspeccionaba el aparto  
  
- ¬¬ No se venden los regalos-  
  
- Bien, les entregare mi regalo- Pilika pasaba una pequeña caja envuelto en papel azul brillante.  
  
Y asi consecutivamente fueron recibiendo obsequios.  
  
- Quien diria que esta noche seria perfecta, verdad Anna?-  
  
- Y todavia falta lo mejor.-  
  
- Como que lo mejor?....-Horo fue tapado por una mano y conducido hasta una esquina donde todos los hombres estaban en una reunion privada.  
  
- Y esta reunion?.-  
  
- Shhh....nos escucharan...si saben a lo que se refirio Anna, verdad?-  
  
- Nop.-todos negaron freneticamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Santo cielo!!-bramo Hao-  
  
- Eureka!!!- grito Len.  
  
- Que pasa chinito?-  
  
- Creo que ya se a lo que se refiere Hao..chinito?¬¬-  
  
- Suelta la sopa Len!!.-grito Horo.  
  
- Me gusta tu hermana.-  
  
- O.o Len!!-  
  
- Tu dijsite que soltara la sopa.-  
  
- Esa no Len- recrimino Manta.- Hasta pareces comercial ¬¬-  
  
- Creo que Anna esta embarazada.- Hao rio.  
  
- O.o...no dios mio!!!.-todos a excepcion de Len y Hao.  
  
** ++ *** +++ **** ++++ ***** +++++ ***** 


End file.
